


All of our Lives

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Ultimate Force (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: Songfic





	

**AN: Wow, I cannot believe how long it has taken me to finish this baby but here it is. Caroline and Jamie are still one of my favourite pairings of the show and I noticed there were no fan fictions about the two of them and that is how this came about. The song that runs through this fic is a beautiful song from the film; Kajaki and is sung by Phoebe Katis. I would recommend listening to this song and buying it as the money from the song and film are donated to various military charities here in the UK. I hope you enjoy and hopefully someday soon, I will see more Ultimate Force stories on here.**

 

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 

**All of our lives: An Ultimate Force fan fiction**

 

_Here's a new place_

_Here are new faces and yet you are all that I see_

_There is your t-shirt_

_There is your jacket_

_and that’s how your hair used to be_

 

 

There was just something different about him, something, she didn’t know what but just _something_. He wasn’t what she had expected for a new trooper; quiet, reserved, not like the others. Alex had fit right in with the rest of the troop, laughing and joking with the guys but Jamie seemed like he wasn’t sure that he even belonged there. She didn’t know why she was so intrigued by him but she was, something she knew was probably not going to turn out well, for either of them. 

 

_Come with me_

_through the sand and the snow_

_Run with me as the rain starts to flow_

_I'll dream of you every night_

_and I'll love you for all of my life_

 

She can’t believe it took almost a year for them to _finally_ admit to one another, how they felt about the other. Since their first meeting they had been through so much together; all over the world. Undercover work, getting shot, being captured, the list could go on for a long time. They’d managed to fight side by side without their personal feelings getting in the way. Her favourite memory though would have to be just a few short weeks before Christmas, just a few weeks after their kiss, when the base was covered in a cold, white blanket of snow. Somehow, after returning from a tiring mission, a huge snowball fight had broken out, which the men seemed to take _incredibly_ seriously, with snow forts being built, alliances being formed and mayhem ensuing. Colonel Dempsey had even been ‘accidentally’ hit by an errant snowball that Dotsy had thrown which had been meant for her. (She probably shouldn’t had ran behind him for cover.) Jamie and Jem had formed an alliance which was disastrous for everyone else as they were two of the best snipers in the regiment.  It was always fun to see everyone so carefree, even for just a short time. She'd snuck up on Jamie, who was hiding behind a snow fort and was too engrossed in the fun to notice her and dumped a handful of snow down the back of his coat. He’d jumped due to cold and managed to grab her leg, as she tried to run away, pulling her down into the snow with him and pinned her down. Just as it seemed he was going to kiss her, in public, close to the where the entire regiment seemed to be, he had grabbed some snow and dropped it onto her face before jumping off her and running away from a very irritated captain. 

 

_You will be close_

_as we all make a toast_

_to the good times_

_the new and the old_

_sharing the night_

_we all laughed till we cried_

_at the stories and jokes that you told_

 

Her ‘surprise' birthday party held some of her dearest memories. She’d known that the guys had been planning something ever since Dotsy had mentioned her birthday was coming up but she’d decided to leave them to it and pretend to be surprised when the time came. It was an incredibly sweet thing for them to do. She’d spent the night laughing and dancing with everyone (her feet were killing her by the end of the night). She especially loved the way that, when the night began to wind down, they’d all ended up somewhat drunkenly telling stories about her ranging from funny to downright embarrassing (She was going to kill Dotsy for that one), some stories had everyone laughing so hard that they were almost crying. 

 

_Stand with us as we all reunite_

_dance with us till the sky becomes light_

_we'll think of you_

_every night_

_and we'll love you for all of our lives_

 

She had been reunited with some faces she hadn’t seen in ages at that party, friends and colleagues from DET with whom she’d lost touch due to their workloads. She’d managed to sneak a few moments alone with Jamie, whether they were outside ‘grabbing some fresh air’ or in their own little world on the dance floor. She was amazed that the guys hadn’t picked up on their relationship then, to be fair, the guys were pretty busy drinking and flirting with her colleagues from DET. It had been that night she’d realised how deep her feelings ran for him. She’d never felt so happy before.

 

_I can't pretend_

_I felt fine at the end as I watched you walk out and leave_

_but I hear your voice as you made your choice and said_

_"This is the life for me"_

 

 

That happiness, unfortunately, wasn’t to last. She guessed she had always known that ‘them’ was always going to end up in heartbreak. Henno had found out and threatened to report the pair of them for fraternization, which had annoyed her greatly as he would’ve been more than willing in Jamie’s place to break the rules. She hadn’t wanted to call it quits but she knew that what Henno said was right; the regiment was Jamie’s life. She had no right to compromise that and so she had told him what Henno had said and left the ball in his court. As she figured he would, he decided that it would be best for ‘them’ to end, leaving her, as she had told Jem, heartbroken. From that point on she had sworn to herself to never be so stupid again as to get herself involved with a colleague. 

 

_We hear your laugh in the stories we tell_

_Remember your smile as you waved us farewell_

_We'll think of you every night_

_and we'll love you for all of our lives_

 

His death had hit her harder than she had ever imagined. She’d lost people before but this had been so different. A couple of months before that dreaded mission, they’d got back together. She was going to serve out the next few months with the guys before heading back to DET. They’d figured, if she wasn’t working directly with the troop then if they did get found out again, the repercussions wouldn’t be as bad. If worst came to worst, then Caroline had told him that she would leave the Army and take the job she had been offered, working for the private sector at a firm based in Hereford. 

It had been a few short weeks following his death that she had discovered that he had left a part of him behind with her; their baby. It had been a small comfort but a comfort nonetheless and she had sworn to do whatever it took to look after the last piece of ‘them’. Later that year, Morgan Jamie Dow-Walshe, had been born. Their daughter. 

She made sure that their daughter always knew who her father was and how he had died doing the job he loved to protect the people he loved. She’d tell Morgan stories about what her father was like and the wonderful times they shared together. A photo frame was hung on the walls of her daughter’s room with pictures from their happiest times and on her bedside table was a photograph taken the night of her birthday party. His arm around her waist and a genuine smile on both of their faces.

 

_Run with me through the sand and the snow_

_Hold me close as the rain starts to flow,_

_I'll be with you every night_

_and I'll love you for all of my life_

_I'll love you for all of my life._

 

She’d taken that job in the private sector in the end, she couldn’t bear to be on base without him and had been able to spend as much time as she wanted with their little girl. She’d grown from a tiny baby to a quiet and incredibly observant toddler in such a quick time. She was a lot like Jamie in that respect; quiet and observant. She was always taking in the surroundings around her and what people were doing and how they behaved. She learnt better that way. 

Every night, Morgan would cuddle up to her mummy for a story about her times with her daddy in the army (PG versions of course) and every night, Caroline would go to sleep and end up dreaming of the man she had loved wholeheartedly.


End file.
